His butler, losing!
by Slaythevampire87
Summary: Catarina (Cat) Summers has lived in an orphanage all her life when all of a sudden she ends up in her favorite anime Black Butler! She seizes the once in a life time opportunity to prove that she can be more useful than a certain man who's "simply one hell of a butler". Will she ever feel needed? Maybe even wanted? What if the person who needs her is none other than her rival!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampy: Hello everyone! So, I deleted the original His butler Losing! and re-wrote it with the help of a fellow writer, SmileRen. Quite a few things have changed, but I hope everyone still enjoys it. A shout out to everyone who had reviewed on the original, it meant SOOOOOOOOOO much to me. I will love you forever, and I really hope you continue to review on this version of the story as well. Read on, and please review!**

* * *

**_-Catarina Summers' Diary-_**

_Arsondale Orphanage is NOT the greatest place to be. Oh sure, there's nice fences and a huge well-kept yard; that's just for appearances though. The fences are to keep us in rather than others out, and the yard... Well, that's literally just an appearance. There is only one safe path across the yard and only the employees of Arsondale know that path well enough to walk across it effortlessly and without injury. What happens if you cross the yard and take a wrong step, you ask? That, dear reader, is too gruesome a death to even put into words._

_The inside of the orphanage looks absolutely gorgeous. Until you go upstairs, that is. That's where all the kids stay. It's filthy, cramped, and downright disgusting. Down stairs is where everyone eats a relatively nice meal (just in case some couple wanting to adopt or a reporter wanting to write an article comes a-knocking). It's also where all the staff sleeps._

_And where the male members of the staff have young girls 'entertain' them. Not that any of the girls who 'entertained' would tell anyone afterwards. It was just one of those things you knew was happening. The male staff members learned rather quickly that I was not one of the girls that would just let them rape me without a fight. So I became the 'Cinderella' of the orphanage; always doing the chores no one wanted to do. Which was pretty much all of them._

_Let me interrupt myself for a moment. I know that it's really weird to introduce myself to a diary, but I always get the feeling that maybe someone will read it someday and need to know who I am…or who I was. Whichever you prefer, I don't really care at this point._

_Moving on._

_My name is Catarina Summers. I prefer to be called Cat, like the animal. I have dark brown hair and two different colored eyes; one violet (left) and one yellowish green (right), though I usually wear blue colored contacts to hide them since neither color is exactly. . . Normal. Not that I have ever been normal._

_I've lived in Arsondale Orphanage for as long as I can remember, which is pretty much since I was born. At least, that's what Ms Angela said. (Apparently I had been left in front of the gate, so no one at the orphanage knows who my parents were. I can't say I'm happy but at least I have a roof over my head and food to put in my belly.)_

_Ah, Ms. Angela. She's one of the nicest people I have ever met. She has white hair even though she really isn't that old and she has really pretty violet eyes. Ms. Angela is a church social worker. She has been visiting me since I was about seven years old. Funny thing is; she never changed in how she looked._

_Whenever she couldn't visit, her twin brother Ash would come in her place. He's a lot of fun to be with, and he's really attractive too! Though to tell the truth, I'm really surprised that the staff lets them come over so often. I always get really strange looks whenever I talk to either of the siblings, so I get the feeling that they aren't very welcome._

_Oops, I should go to sleep now. Ms. Angela always comes on Thursday mornings to chat with me after breakfast. Goodnight my dear diary!_

**-Cat's P.O.V-**

I shut my diary quietly so as not to wake up any of the girls with whom I shared a room. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep almost instantly. It could have been seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours later when I woke up coughing as I inhaled dark black smoke.

Twisting, I attempted to free myself from the sheets that had tangled themselves around my arms and legs. Notice the word, attempted. Which means that instead of freeing myself, I toppled over the side of the bed and crashed head first into the hardwood floor.

Okay, not the best time to say this, but seriously OUCH! What the hell is this floor made of?!Cement disguised as wood?! A warm trickle down my lower face and chin let me know that I'd given myself a nosebleed and a heavy one at that.

A loud explosion sounded above me and I was showered with steam. Coughing once more, I wrenched my arms free of the accursed sheets and stumbled to my feet, only to let out a shriek as burning pain lanced across various parts of my body –mostly across the left side of my face, shoulders and a majority of my back- and I crashed back down to the floor.

The water pipe. That's where the steam came from. It must have gotten too hot, so it exploded. And I just happened to be the unfortunate soul who was right underneath It when it did.

Oh god. I was in so much pain, much more then what I'd experienced in my entire lifetime. I felt utterly sick. What about the other children? Were they okay? Or had they ended up like me; writhing on the burning floor, flesh scorched and seared by the flames? I didn't even want to know.

**CRREEEAAAKK!**

Blinking blearily, I slowly rolled onto my side just enough so that I could see the ceiling out of the corner of my eyes. It was a fiery orange, red and black. Closing my eyes for what could be the last time, I barely braced myself for the inevitable just as the ceiling came crashing down…

**-I. AM. A. LINE. THAT. DIVIDES. THE. STORY. INTO. REASONABLE. AMOUNTS. FOR. THE. READERS. CONVENIENCE-**

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I had ended up. I ignored the dull ache as I barely lifted myself into a slumped sitting position and carefully turned my head to gaze at my surroundings; I was in what appeared to be an old fashioned hospital room.

Bringing my gaze down, I spotted my hands. They were completely swamped in white; bandages and gauze were wrapped around my fingers, thumbs, and arms. I didn't need a mirror to see that besides one eye, I was basically a mummy wrapped in medical bandages.

But they looked strange. Instead of the usual see through kind of bandages that could keep your injury clean yet let them breathe, I was covered in thick, itchy cloths that trapped the heat in and caused my limbs to chafe.

Practically hissing with irritation, I violently tugged at the unwanted wraps and pulled off almost all but a few much thinner layers of bandages with which I was comfortable. One eye was still wrapped because the bandaging there had simply been done too tightly for my weak attempts to even budge.

Pushing aside the thick blanket, I shakily swung my legs to the side and stood on my feet with only a slight wobble and took a few tentative steps towards the window that I'd only just noticed. I was doing great before my knees decided to buckle and I fell forward, barely catching myself on the window sill.

I gently lowered myself into a somewhat comfortable sitting position on the floor, glad that I was dressed in a soft cotton shirt with a matching pair of pants. My tired brain managed to realize that the clothes must be those that a hospital patient would wear. Groaning, I braced my hands against the floor and lowered myself onto my side. I lay there curled up on the cool floor as I tried to think. What the hell happened? Not to be ungrateful towards the fact that I was still alive, but the entire roof had practically collapsed on top of me! So, by all rights, I really should be dead.

Dammit, I wanted to both forget and remember what exactly had happened. And what was up with this place? There wasn't a single electric light. There were only glass lamps attached to the walls to brighten the room at night. If this was someone's sick idea of a joke, I really wasn't laughing. I was in pain, I was severely irritated, and I was beginning to get a headache.

Reaching out, I grabbed the quilt to drag both it and the pillow off of the bed. I then wrapped the blanket around myself and stretched out as much as my injuries would allow, right there on the floor beside the window. I was simply in no mood to even begin to try and figure this all out, so I would sleep until my newly formed headache had run its course.

As I began to drift into a dreamless sleep, I could have sworn I heard the door open. This was followed by several voices, two disturbingly familiar.

"Please wait sir's! That isn't the doctor's office, it belongs to a patient!" That must have been the desperate cry of an unfortunate nurse.

"I can't wait. This patient is the only survivor and our only link to the culprits who set fire to the orphanage. We have permission from her majesty, the queen, to take her into our custody." A young, childlike voice said in a commanding tone.

That voice…it was so familiar, but my sleep addled brain couldn't form the coherency to even try to recognize it. So, I let myself go into the awaiting dreamless sleep.

I'd never realize until much later that my decision to simply fall asleep would be the very thing that would save my life in a few days time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampy: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story, but I just had no idea where go go with it! However, I thiiiiiiiiink I figured it out. . . Maaaaaaaybe. Possibly. The world may never know. So, ladies and germs, I ask for you to: read on, eat a pizza, do your homework ( or don't, that's okay too), give a random person a high-five just to show how cool you are, and review on this chapter! **

** Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN BLACK BUTLER! . . . In a parallel universe. That doesn't exist. Except maybe in my head. So ignore the first statement. **

**Shoutout: (sorry, totally forgot this when I first posted the chapter) thank you Momochan77, just obsessed, omgitsanimegamer, veterianarian, and Smileren for reviewing on my first chapter! **

* * *

To be honest, I have no idea how long I was out of it. I mean, I thought it was all just a really bad dream, ya know? So I thought I'd be back in my bed at the orphanage when I woke up. But no. I woke up in this huuuuuuuuuuuuge bed with a canopy over top and to the sound of hushed voices somewhere nearby.

"-only survivor, yes she was." A female voice murmured.

"The only survivor?! Poor thing, she will be heart broken when she finds out her friends died in the fire." A second voice piped up excitedly, though with a tinge of sadness.

The first voice spoke again. "From what I heard, that orphanage wasn't the best environment, no it wasn't."

"It's not too surprisin' someone set fire to the place. A lot of folks thought it was a waste of space." A third voice said lazily.

Anger rushed through me when I heard this. A waste of space?! We were children who had been abandoned or whose parents had died, and they called us a _waste of space_?! I wasted no time in sitting up and giving the voices a piece of my mind. . . Or, at least I would have if I hadn't felt dizzy and had to lay back down.

"Oh, she's awake!" The second voice exclaimed. I heard two pairs of footsteps hurry to my side while the third walked away quickly, the female shouting for someone called Sebastian and another known as Young Master.

A young face appeared above me. His bright blue eyes looked at me with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Are you feeling alright? Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?"

I wanted to glare at him, but it was so hard to be mad at someone who was so. . . Well, nice! He was adorable! So I smiled at him. "Maybe a glass of water?"

He beamed back at me before rushing off to get me a drink. Which left me with a very gruff looking guy who was chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette. He eyed me curiously and I glared at him.

"Were you the one who called my home a 'waste of space'?" I asked coldly.

The man blinked in surprise before grinning. "A fiery one eh? No ma'am, I didn't say that _I _thought the orphanage was a waste of space, I said that there were _some _who did."

I thought this over before nodding slowly. "In that case I apologize for my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it." He waved the apology away and hesitated a moment before asking me, "Are you from America? You're accent doesn't sound like you're from England."

"Yes, I'm originally from America." I didn't elaborate any further since I wanted to find out more about what happened and where I was before giving too much information about myself.

A slightly awkward silence fell upon us as we waited for the other boy to return. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home, the Phantomhive manor." A new voice said from the door way. I recognized this voice from the hospital and turned my head towards the sound.

A little boy with an eye patch covering one eye stood inside the room, a taller man in a butler's uniform standing behind him. I narrowed my eye at the both of them.

"You're the one from the hospital, the one who wanted information." I stated flatly.

His blue eye studied me as he walked to the bed, the butler following him every step of the way, almost like a shadow. Before he could reply, the blonde boy burst into the room.

"I brought your water, miss!" He completely ignored the kid as he handed me my drink.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. . . ? "

He returned my smile. "Finny, just Finny."

"Thank you, Finny. My name is Cat Summers." I took a sip of my water before drinking it more deeply, not having realized just how thirsty I really was.

Mr. Eyepatch sighed impatiently. "Miss Cat, do you know how the fire was started?"

I turned my one-eyed gaze to him. "What is your name, kid? I understand you must be very important if this 'queen' of yours asked you to investigate a fire."

The butler turned slightly to hide his smirk as the boy's eye twitched angrily. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Now, do you know how the fire was started?"

"Ciel." I tried out his name, letting it roll off my tongue. "Cute name. It suits you. And you? What's your name?" I addressed the butler behind him, continuing to ignore Ciel's question as I stalled for time to think of the answer. How _did _the fire start?

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive household." Sebastian said as he bowed slightly.

I nodded to him and turned my gaze to the gruff one, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. He grinned again as he answered my unspoken question. "Bard."

"And who was the woman?" I asked.

For a moment everyone looked confused before Finny's face lit up in realization. "Oh, you mean Mey-rin!"

I nodded absentmindedly, quietly repeating their names aloud as I try to figure out what was happening. "Finny, Ciel, Sebastian, Bard, and Mey-rin. All such old fashioned names." I say a bit louder, "What is the date?"

Bard was the one to reply. "Today is the 31st of March."

"No, I mean the year."

Everyone stared at me as Sebastian answered slowly, "Miss Summers, it's the year 1885."

"Oh." was all I managed to say before I fell back against the pillows in a faint. Why was this happening to me?!

* * *

Ciel groaned in annoyance and stomped out of the room to leave his injured guest in peace. Honestly, how was he supposed to get answers from such a difficult girl? But he needed information on the orphanage. Why had it been burned? And by whom? Ciel had a feeling that this girl was the key piece of the puzzle he had been assigned to put together. He just didn't have enough pieces to see where she fit just yet.

Entering his study, Ciel plopped down in his chair with a sigh. Just as he sat down, the phone rang. There was nothing that could prepare him for the words he heard next.

"Earl Phantomhive? This is Doctor Jones. I thought you should know that the west wing of the hospital in which a Miss Catarina Summers was staying has been set on fire."


	3. AN: Clarification

**Alright, for the sake of my readers, I am going to clarify a few things. **

**Cat was in a hospital room until Ciel, being the impatient little boy he is, took her to his home. She wasn't in the orphanage at all other than at the beginning of chapter one. The fire at the hospital didn't start until AFTER she was gone. I will explain how Cat was found and rescued in the next chapter. Any other questions will also be answered in further chapters because I don't want to give anything away.**

**Please, for my sake, wait for your questions to be answered in the next chapters. Thank you. **

**Slaythevampire87 **


End file.
